


When All Falls Down (I've Still Got You)

by Hawwkgirl



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: (Slightly angsty), Angst, Angst and Fluff, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, PTSD, Panic Attacks, Post-Jurassic World, there is angst, what am I joking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4273131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawwkgirl/pseuds/Hawwkgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Claire wakes up all she can see is red, all she can smell is sweat and blood, her ears ringing with the sound of screaming and the roars of the dinosaurs- <em>it's all her fault</em>.</p><p>She tries to close her eyes and picture the calm waves of the ocean, trying to take deep breaths in tune with the waves, but the water turns red with blood, her mouth becomes dry with the taste of blood and sweat, she choking on air, she can't breathe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When All Falls Down (I've Still Got You)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first Jurassic World fanfic, so I hope I did well. =)  
> I really am in love with this otp and the movie may be my new favorite.  
> Ugh I love those raptors so much, I'll have to make some fic with them in it later... Anyways- enjoy!

When Claire wakes up all she can see is red, all she can smell is sweat and blood, her ears ringing with the sound of screaming and the roars of the dinosaurs- _it's all her fault_.

She tries to close her eyes and picture the calm waves of the ocean, trying to take deep breaths in tune with the waves, but the water turns red with blood, her mouth becomes dry with the taste of blood and sweat, she choking on air, she can't breathe.

Claire's eyes fly open and she quickly grabs for her phone, her hands automatically flying across the screen as she calls Owen, not stoping to think about how it's three in the fucking morning.  _  
_

It takes three rings for him to pick up.

"Claire?" Owen asks over the phone, she can tell he's been awake. 

She tries to respond, but nothing comes out but her choking.

"Claire? Are you okay?" Owen asks, she tell he's worried.

"No." She manages to force out through all her choking.

Owen's breath hitches, if he wasn't worried before, he sure as hell is now. "I'm coming over."

The phone beeps when the call ends and the phone drops out of her hands, falling to the floor with a crash, shattering. She doesn't notice because the screaming and roaring has returned, she's trying to breathe, but it's hard as hell- _thank god Owen's three doors down_ - she wonders how Owen's going to get in- _she should've given him a key_ \- but the crash of her door breaking open answers her question-  _the hotel manager is going to be pissed_.

"Claire?" Owen demands, rushing into the hotel room, letting out a small gasp when he sees her curled up in a ball on her bed, he rushes to her side, avoiding the broken phone and sitting on the bed.

"Claire? It's me." Owen said, his voice extremely soft-  _she didn't know it could get that soft_ \- he gently puts a hand to her back. "Please, Claire, come back to me."

Claire shifts ever so slightly, so he can see her tear covered face, her eyes have a distant look in them, like she's seeing something totally different, and Owen knows she is.

He has to remind her that she's safe, that they are not at Jurassic World, that no one's dying. He doesn't even think about it, he just leans down and kisses her.

It's the first time since the park that they've kissed, he's worried that it was a bad decision and pulls away, staring down into her eyes.

"Claire?" He asks softly, his voice desperately asking if he screwed up when he kissed her.

He expects her to shift away, to ask him to leave, to do pretty much  _anything_ then what she actually does- she leans up a bit and kisses him back and relief pours over him as he leans into the kiss, bringing an arm around to Claire's back, holding on to her.

Claire pulls back finally, looking up into Owen's beautiful blue eyes-  _they're so calm and peaceful, yet they've seen so much._

"Claire?" Owen asks again, but this time his voice is much more shakey- a good shakey, like a "breathless because of kiss" shakey.

"I think I broke my phone." Claire mutters, nervously pushing strands of hair out of her face.

Owen laughs, he actually fucking  _laughs_ -  _and goddamn his beautiful laugh_.

Claire gives him her classic "Owen glare", and he stops, but the smile doesn't leave his face.

"Just say that you lost it while being badass and the park will cover the funds." Owen says. "Least they can do is get you a new phone."

Claire nods-  _honestly she was surprised that she_ didn't _lose it at the park_.

"I'll sweep up the glass, where's your broom?" Owen asks, making his way off of the bed while avoiding the broken glass and peices of phone on the floor.

Claire pauses, thinking-  _where_ is _the broom?_ \- "Kitchen, I think."

Owen nods and makes his way to the kitchen, retrieving the broom.

Claire sat in silence as Owen swept up the broken phone pieces, the silence is almost too quiet, like the world is holding it's breath, it just reminds her of the park- too much like the park.

Her breathing faulters and Owen glances up, a look of concern on his face.

"Claire?" Owen asks, he looks ready to set down the broom and rush to her side.

Claire coughs almost awkwardly. "I'm fine. Just a bit choked up."

Owen knows it is a lie but he doesn't argue, he just continues sweeping.

It takes him less than five minutes to finish up, he hums a bit while he does so, Claire just sits back and closes her eyes and listens to his soft humming.

"I'm done."

Claire blinks her eyes open slightly. "Hmm?"

"I finished sweeping, where should I put the broom?" Owen repeats.

Claire shrugs, indicating that she doesn't care.

Owen steps back into the kitchen to tuck away the broom where ever he found it. He turns and makes his way to the door but Claire stops him.

"Wait-" Claire mumbles, her eyes struggling to stay open. "Canyoustayherewithme?"

Her words are slurred by her sleepyness and rushed by her slight fear of making things more awkward.

"What?" Owen asks, making a-  _almost cute_ \- confused face.

"Stay. Can you?" Claire repeats, her eyelids fighting against her to close. "Please?"

Owen blinks, he looks stunned- but not really a bad stunned, just  _stunned_.

Claire shifts awkwardly, trying to think of something casual to say to break the awkward mood, she opened her mouth to say something but this time Owen cuts her off.

"Yes. Yeah. I will." He rushes out, a small smile taking over his face.

Claire's eyes opens with not struggle as she stares at his face, returning the smile to him. "Thank you."

Owen grins. "No problem. I'll just go grab my pillows and make myself comfortable on the couch-"

Claire shakes her head and pats the bed next to her. "No. You can sleep here- the bed is plenty big enough- and the couch is stiff. You can also use my pillows- I have way too many."

As if to prove her point she tosses him one of the pillows.

Owen stared at her, catching the pillow. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Claire says nodding. "All at the park-we were  _together_. If- if we were to have... not made it out- I would know that we went down  _together_ , and not without putting up a fight against those sons of bitches."

Owen chuckled slightly, but taking her words seriously.

"And-if we can surivive against carnivorous dinosaurs," Claire continues, yawning slightly. "There's no reason we can't share a bed."

Owen decides that he's not gonna win on this- mostly because he doesn't want to win. "Okay, make room."

Claire scoots to the side of the bed farthest away from him, allowing him to lie down next to her, pulling the covers over himself.

"Shouldn't you take off your shoes?" Claire asks sleepily. 

"Hm? Oh, probably." Owen sits up, throwing off the blankets and taking off his slippers before tucking back into bed.

Claire smiles lopsidedly. "Thank you-for staying."

Owen shrugs. "No problem."

They lie there in silence before Claire sits straight up.

"Owen?" Claire asks.

"Yes?" Owen says, glancing up at her.

Claire turns and looks down at him, sighing slightly, but not saying anything.

"You okay?" Owen asks, his eyes filled with worry.

"Nothing, I just dosed off and panicked." Claire mutters before slowly lying back down, this time on he side to face Owen.

Owen turns to meet her. "You sure you're okay?"

Claire nods, but tears are in her eyes. "I just- I'm shaken up... I never... I don't think I would've made it out alive without you."

"I don't think I would've made it out without you." Owen responds.

Claire chuckles, a sad tone in her voice. "You would've- I mean Blue wouldn't have saved us if it wasn't for your bond with her-and you really understood all of the dinosaurs."

Owen nods slowly. "I suppose that might be true... But Claire," He glances up into her eyes. "I don't think I would've  _wanted_ to make it out of there without you."

Claire's eyes widden, tears trickled down her face, tickling her, but she stays silent and doesn't move.

"I mean look at me, I'm ex-millitary. My life was the raptors- they were all I had really. My team, my pack..."  Owen blinks back a few tears. "Then you came and asked me to help you find your nephews and then everything that happened- I couldn't just give up after that... I couldn't just give up on  _you_."

Claire puts her hands up to her face to wipe her tears from her cheeks. "Owen..."

"I'm sorry if this is too much- I can go." Owen mutters, avoiding her eyes.

Claire shakes her head, reaching out to gently touch his cheek. "No. _No_. Owen... I can't possibly understand everything that you feel... But my work was my life too... Hell I didn't even fucking know my nephews ages... But you Owen... you are so  _different_ from my life... So unorganized- so...  _amazing_. I didn't even realize it at first. I mean it took us nearly being killed to realize. But Owen my life is so much  _different_ when you're around- and a  _good_ different.... You complete me. And... if you don't mind... I think I want to kiss you now."

Owen stared at her for a second, taking in her words before pulling her in closer and kissing her, and she kissed back.

The kiss feels like it lasts forever, and they brake apart with grins on their faces.

They stay close and Owen wraps his arms around her, pulling her in closer to him as they drift off to a nightmareless sleep, with only one thought on both of their minds- 

 _Whatever happens will happen, and they'll get through it, together_. _  
_

**Author's Note:**

> As a side note I don't know too much about PTSD so if I got anything wrong or anything feel free to let me know and I'll try to fix it. And this really goes for anything in this fic- if you feel anything didn't fit right just let me know. I really don't mind fixing something. =)  
> I hope you enjoyed it, I don't have any plans on a second chapter but I could make that possible if wanted. I don't know. We'll see. =)  
> ~the_detective_in_a_fez_with_wings  
> (damn I need a shorter name)


End file.
